


I Will Never Hurt You Again

by zebaoth



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Emetophilia, Finger Sucking, M/M, char doesn't understand his emotions or his choices, this is low even for me, warning for emotional manipulation i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: everything was going ok until char forced garma to vomit





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?

Garma’s phone buzzed unheeded on the bedside table beside the bed they shared. Char sat, leaning against the headboard, as he reviewed a report he had already read 3 times.

“Who could that be, at this hour?” said Char.

“Probably just checking in on me,” said Garma, emerging from the suite bathroom, shimmering and freshly showered, in a soft lavender robe. He sat beside Char, pointedly ignoring the call.

“They’re such a nuisance,” said Garma. “You’re just lucky you don’t have any family.”

Char fingernails dug into the skin of his palm. “Let’s not talk about them,” he said. “We can stand to forget our troubles for a bit.” He slackened his fist and cupped Garma’s face with his hand. Garma’s skin was warmer than his own, and must softer.

Garma leaned his face into Char’s hand like an affectionate house cat being pat on the head. He took Char’s hand in his own and kissed the top of his fingers lightly. He began sucking the tips of Char’s fingers, one at a time, then two at a time, sparing a coy flash of his eyes.

It was as their eyes met once more that Char sharply drove his fingers deeper into Garma’s mouth, driving him onto his back and pinning him to the mattress. With a yelp and a choke, a small gush of vomit erupted from Garma’s throat, dripping down his chin and pooling on his neck.

Snapping from his impulse, Char tore his fingers from Garma’s mouth as if he had been burned. He idly shook the vomit from his hand onto the floor, as Garma trembled beneath him.

“What the hell did you do that for?” said Garma. He sounded as if he was on the brink of tears. “You did that on purpose.”

But Garma did not resist as Char pulled him into his embrace. “Shh, shh,” said Char. “I’m so sorry. It was an accident. I got carried away, is all. You know how you drive me wild.” Char kissed Garma’s forehead. “You know I would never hurt you. I love you, Garma.”

Garma sniffled and buried his face in Char’s shoulder. “OK,” he said. “I’m sorry, I was overreacting.”

“No big deal,” said Char, stroking the back of Garma’s head as he rested against his body. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

The lie, of course, had been easy, as natural to him as drawing breath, but that was not what troubled Char as he mollified a jittery Garma. What was strange was that, when Garma asked him why the hell he had done it, were he to answer truthfully (perish the thought!) he would not himself have known the answer.


End file.
